El Hijo de Némesis
by Nyaruko - San
Summary: Cronos dio un pisotón y el suelo en torno a Nakamura se resquebrajó. El hijo de Némesis cayó por una sima que atravesaba el corazón de la montaña directamente hacia el vacío. -Percy Jackson, el último héroe del olimpo. Este fic participa del reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro "El monte Olimpo"


**Hito-Chan reportandose con un nuevo fic para un reto.**

**Percy jackson no me pertenece. es de Rick Riordan (Lamentablemente)**

**Este fic participa del reto "En honor a los caídos" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"**

**784 palabras C:**

* * *

Me encontraba cayendo. Pocos minutos antes estaba luchando por conseguir el respeto merecido para mi madre, y ahora solo espero que Jackson impida el alzamiento de Cronos. Irónico ¿no? Como de un momento a otro pueden cambiar las lealtades completamente.

Cerré los ojos, a espera de mi muerte inminente. Después de todo, acabo de ser arrojado del Olimpo, a seiscientas plantas de altura.

Suspiro, pensando que quizás sea la última vez que lo haga en mi vida, y me dejo caer en la inconciencia.

…

Aparezco en una habitación blanca completamente, una balanza en el medio de la misma, y detrás de ella, una mujer.

La reconocí al instante, a pesar de que solo la había visto una vez, era Némesis, mi madre.

Me arrodillé, esperando a que me dirigiera la palabra, después de todo, si estoy aquí, es que ella me ha llamado.

–Creo – Su voz era extrañamente suave, y por primera vez, pensé que un dios podría realmente hacer la función de padre – que te has dado cuenta de que el precio por el reconocimiento es mucho mayor a un ojo ¿verdad?

Tragué saliva, el precio habían sido las vidas de muchos semidioses, incluyendo la mía.

–Si… –¿Señora?¿Madre? No estaba seguro de cómo tratar a una diosa, en ningún momento me habían dejado ir al olimpo, de todos modos, así que hice la única opción segura, cerré la boca.

Creí ver que sus labios se crispaban en una sonrisa triste, melancólica. Suspiró, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza para que me acercase a ella. Lo hice.

–Mira – Señaló la balanza con una mano – El equilibrio está siendo restaurado.

Nos quedamos viendo la balanza unos segundos, siendo tan poco lo que me separaba de mi madre. Pero a la vez, lo era todo, era el equilibrio del mundo, la línea media entre la completa paz y sumisión, y la guerra. Una línea de la cual nunca nos deberíamos haber alejado.

Y comprendí, casi por primera vez, la inmensidad de todo aquello, aunque suene irónico, haber entendido todo lo que significaba vivir, cuando ya estaba muerto, o al menos, estaba a punto de morir.

Mi madre observó como la balanza se agitaba unos segundos, para quedar en completo equilibrio.

Entonces me miró, y en sus ojos pude ver algo que, realmente, nunca creí poder ver en un dios, menos aún de Némesis; orgullo.

Me sonrió, dedicándome un casi casi inaudible 'adiós'

Y, con un gesto de su mano, yo había desaparecido.

…

Estaba en un cuarto extraño, sabía que estaba muerto. Me dirigí hasta el hombre detrás del mostrador, en cuya placa de identificación, con mucho esfuerzo, pude decir que ponía Caronte. Sonreí para mis adentros, ya todo había terminado.

–Eh, tu, chico – Caronte me señaló – ¿Qué haces aquí?

Bufé, atónito.

–Estoy muerto, eso es obvio. Necesito llegar al inframundo

–¿Tienes dinero?

–No, yo… – Me detuve, acababa de tocar mi bolsillo, y ahí… retiré lo que había dentro lentamente; diez monedas de oro. Diez dracmas – ¿Cómo…? – Caronte me miró, expectante – Si, tengo dinero.

–Entonces, vamos a llevarte al reino de Hades – Sonrió, extendiendo la mano. Por alguna razón, guardé cinco de los dracmas. Le di los restantes, e íbamos hacia el ascensor cuando oí una voz familiar detrás de mí.

–¿Ethan? – Me giré

–¿Marie? – La hija de Hécate sonrió, esa sonrisa que pocas veces había visto, esa sonrisa que quedó grabada en mi memoria desde que la perdimos en el Laberinto. No la conocía mucho, pero era la única con la que había logrado entablar algo parecido a una amistad, sentí una mano en mi hombro y Caronte apareció a mi lado

–¿La conoces? Bah, supongo que sí. No tiene dinero, ella tendrá que esperar unos cuantos años más. – dirigí mi mano nuevamente a mi bolsillo, temeroso, y saqué las otras cinco monedas

–Yo te pago por ella – Era lo justo. Ella había muerto por la ira de Cronos, una vez que ella dijo que sus planes eran errados, que no creía que debiéramos destrozar a los dioses, que ellos eran definitivamente mejores que él. Cronos se había enojado, la había hecho ir a buscar algo por el laberinto, y ella nunca volvió. Ahora, que estábamos aquí, lo justo era que también ella pudiera pasar. Le di las monedas a Caronte, quien las agarró con un encogimiento de hombros

–Entonces vamos, diosecillos.

…

Sonreí mientras esperaba en una de las filas que decían "EN SERVICIO" con Marie detrás de mí. Y allí, mientras esperaba ser juzgado, reí. Una risa de júbilo, el saber que habíamos vencido.

Miré al cielo, mientras veía como el alma en frente mío salía en dirección a los campos de Asfódelos.

"_Gracias, mamá"_

Y me adentré, listo para ser juzgado.


End file.
